


strange earthling rituals

by lovedeterrence



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange earthling rituals

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing them yay

Amethyst felt her lips curve into a smile when she saw Peridot by herself, sitting on the couch, completely fixated on that cheesy show she had recently gotten into. She planned her next move quickly, walking slowly across the floor, making as little noise as possible. She leaned in as close as she could get to Peridot’s ear without grazing her skin against it.

“Boo,” she said playfully and cackled as Peridot jumped and gave her a look of disdain.

“Can I help you, Amethyst?” Peridot said, bringing her gaze back to the show.

“I see how it is. You’d rather watch this than hang out with me.” She made her voice purposefully overdramatic, climbing over the couch and flopping down on the cushion, not so gracefully. “Or bond with Garnet, huh?”

“T-that’s…” Peridot stuttered.

“I’m just messing with you, Peri.” Amethyst elbowed her.

Peridot said nothing as the couple on television went in for a kiss. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“You’re really interested in this crap?”

“I believe a phrase that you all use is ‘don’t knock it until you try it.’”

“Fiiiine, I’ll watch your lame drama with you.”

“I didn’t invite you,” Peridot said, but she was smiling.

Amethyst yawned and stretched, placing an arm around Peridot’s shoulders like the suave gem she was. She was sure Peridot hadn’t seen this move. Peridot’s eyes widened in surprise and a slight blush entered her face. They sat in silence, watching as the show continued. Another couple kissed in a different scene.

“Steven never taught me exactly what that is.”

“That’s called a kiss, nerd,” Amethyst said. “Not like you’ll ever get one.”

Peridot bit her lip, trying to comprehend. “Okay, but what is it for?”

“It’s like. Y’know. A kiss? People do it to express love and all that mushy stuff.”

Peridot nodded. “I’m not sure I understand. Does it give pleasure? Is it some kind of stimulation on the mind and body? What do they gain from it? ”

“I dunno. You’re better off asking one of the others.”

“You’ve never done it?”

Amethyst felt a little humiliated at the question. “So what if I haven’t?

Peridot shrugged, but she looked a little surprised for some reason.

“W-would you like to partake in it?” Peridot asked, the blush entering her face once again. Her eyes were big and timid.

Amethyst felt herself grow flustered, sure that Peridot wasn’t the only one with an unnatural color in her face right now. “Y-you wanna kiss me?”

“Never mind. It was a foolish idea.” Peridot looked away.

Amethyst took a deep breath, taking Peridot’s chin with her thumb and turned it to face her. Amethyst closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips against Peridot’s gently, experimentally. Peridot kissed back, neither crystal gem having any idea what they were doing. Their lips were cautious and shy against each other’s. Amethyst’s lips tingled almost as though there was some invisible electric current running through them, and Peridot’s hand slowly went in Amethyst’s hair. Eventually, Amethyst pulled away, leaving Peridot looking like a mess. Her eyes big, lips slightly parted and that blush still covering her face.

“I think I understand now,” Peridot said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Amethyst smirked, putting her arm back around Peridot as they continued to watch the show.


End file.
